leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Meenk and Scruffy, the Big Game Hunters
Meenk and Scruffy, the Big Game Hunters are a champion pairing I had in mind for a Yordle pet champ. Instead of having a set of minions or a temporary summon, here Scruffy is Meenk's permanent pet, and plays a critical part in his abilities. Meenk's skillset is meant to be versatile and flexible, though it requires careful positioning to work at its fullest. Abilities Meenk is assisted by his faithful pet robo-hound, Scruffy. |targeting='Yordle's Best Friend' is a pet. |additional=I really wanted to try working on the idea of a champion with a single, permanent pet, who wouldn't just be there for more damage but instead play an important part in the champion's abilities. A dog of some kind seemed like the most natural choice. Gameplay-wise, this would make Meenk a complicated champion from the start, but would also give him more options, particularly since his kit is focused on utility over damage. However, I also wanted Meenk's biggest strength to also be his biggest source of counterplay: in addition to Meenk's own terrible base stats (he has the worst health and the worst base AD in the game), Scruffy is even easier to kill at the start, meaning you can't just send him in as a suicide minion. Moreover, losing Scruffy cripples Meenk, depriving him of a lot of power. }} Meenk fires a special pellet from his hunting rifle, the first enemy it hits for seconds and causing them to take bonus physical damage from Meenk and all allied champions for the duration, increased by 1% for every . |cooldown= |range=1200 |speed=1500 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Tracking Pellet' is a linear colliding skill shot. |additional=While the base effect is intended to give Meenk a tool for trading and harassing in lane, it's especially meant to scale with allies after the laning phase ends. In general, Meenk is meant to be a marksman who specializes in setting up enemies for his pet and allies to kill, and this would give him better means to chase in the jungle and capture certain objectives more quickly. }} Meenk commands Scruffy to dash a fixed distance towards him, carrying him across its remaining length, and all enemies he hits in the dash's direction. |cooldown= |range=1000 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Flush' is a dash. |additional=Flush is intended to be Meenk's core defensive ability. Scruffy's dash allows him to knock enemies towards him, push them away, position Scruffy towards a target or carry Meenk to the target location, which should give him more things to do with the ability besides enter or exit fights. }} Meenk throws a small projectile which explodes after a , temporarily all enemies. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |range=900 |speed=1800 |cost= |costtype=Mana |targeting='Remote Net' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |additional=Meenk's pick tool, allowing him and Scruffy to pin enemies down and expose them. Though the range is good for a marksman, the net takes some time to deploy, meaning enemies should be able to dodge the AoE, given forewarning. As with the duo's other abilities, this ability has a two-part effect, and is also intended to sic Scruffy onto select targets from a distance. }} Meenk heals Scruffy for , and commands him to blink to the target area, all enemies for 2 seconds. |description2=''The Great Hunt'' can be cast once more within 10 seconds of being activated, applying the same effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=750 |targeting='The Great Hunt' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |additional=The ultimate pet positioning tool, allowing Meenk to place Scruffy exactly where he wants up to twice, with the slow intended for Meenk to catch up to enemies and Scruffy to stick to them. I added two casts, firstly so that Meenk gets good positioning out of it, and secondly so that he can pull Scruffy out if he doesn't want his pet to take all the focus, keeping him safe at a large cost in damage output and utility. }} Pets |damage= |damagetype=Physical |range=125 |armor= |magicresist= |attackspeed= |movespeed= |control='Meenk's' strikes apply a refreshing mark for seconds that command Scruffy to attack their target. If no target Meenk is marked, Scruffy stays put, and eventually returns to his master's side. |targeting=Minion |spelleffects=''Scruffy'' does not apply spell effects. |protection=None |abilities= ;Reassembly If Scruffy dies, he respawns at Meenk's side after seconds. ;Tracker Scruffy's basic attacks apply Tracking Pellet's bonus physical damage to targets. ;Hunter Scruffy's next basic attack against an enemy by Remote Net gains and causes him to dash to his attack range to his target. }} Comments and criticism are welcome! What are your thoughts? Category:Custom champions